


Wounds

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Instead of Going to Bed DAI Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is gravely injured at the Shrine of Dumat and Cassandra is determine to patch him up properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @captainceranna for the Non-Sexual Acts of Intimacy prompt. BROTP Cullen x Cassandra

”Where is he?!”

_Oh, Maker, here we go._

“You!” he heard her shout. “Where is the Commander?”

 _Andraste’s flaming sword, Cassandra, calm down_.

The young woman squeaked, thoroughly intimidated by the warrior’s imposing presence. “I … back there, that way!”  Heavy boots thumped down the makeshift hall as Cassandra gave her no opportunity to continue, stomping past her.

She threw the curtain aside, nearly ripping it from its bindings, and crossed the threshold to find Cullen sitting at the edge of his cot as a healer tended to his wounds.

“Miss Pentaghast, I assure you, we have-“

“Get. Out.”

“Please, Cassandra, I implore you, I am-“

“OUT!”

The healer, a man stooped with age, shuffled from the room in a huff. “I’ll leave it to you to inform the Inquisitor of his status.”

“Good,” she replied and unceremoniously shoved the curtain closed. When she rounded on him, her demeanor changed in a heartbeat. For all the years he had known her, he had never seen such abject terror so plain on her face.

“Cassandra, I’m fine,” he started as he tried to stand only to wince and sit back down roughly on the cot.

“No, you’re absolutely  _not_  fine,” she hissed as she took a seat on the stool the healer had been using. “Amallia is going to kill me. Let me look at it.”

“Mal healed it,” Cullen started. “I am quite alright, please, I just need to–Hey!”

Swifter than he thought possible, she had undone half of his bandaging before he could protest. Resigned, he allowed her to inspect the wound across his chest.

She scoffed in disgust, clearly disapproving of the bandages. “Yes, Mal healed you, but that doesn’t mean the wound is closed. That fool of a healer didn’t even put a poultice on this! Look! There’s still shards of your breast plate embedded in the tissue!”

“Cassandra, maybe it doesn’t need-“ he cut off with a howling scream as she plucked a shard of metal from his broken skin.

“No.  _This_  needs to be  _cleaned_.  _Properly_ ,” she admonished. “Lay down, I’ll take care of it.” She turned for the tray of tools on the table beside the bed to take stock.

He sighed. “Is this really necessary?”

“Yes,” she said, returning to him with a set of vicious looking tweezers. “Do you want shards of metal marring your shirtless chest? What would  _Mal_  think if she saw this?”

“Mal would not mind, I—” he cut off. Maker, she’d caught him. With a grimace, he laid back on the cot. “Fine. Pretend I said nothing.”

“Said what?” she ask with a smirk as she started, withdrawing pieces of metal as gingerly as she could.

He winced, pain dull enough that it was not unbearable but the sensation of metal tearing from magically healed skin grated on his nerves. And Cassandra, while a wonderful fighter, did not have the skilled hands of a surgeon, unsteady and blunt in their task.

A half-hour passed before she was satisfied. She threw the tweezers on the tray with a smattering of metal shards. When she reached for the bandages and poultice, Cullen changed a look at his wound, freshly bleeding from her prodding.

“Do you think it’ll scar?” he asked, knowing the answer.

Another coy smirk as she unraveled the bandages and she said, “Absolutely. A fantastic scar. And like you said before, Mal will not mind in the least.”

Cullen groaned as he dropped his head back onto his pillow, mortified, and Cassandra could not help but laugh.


End file.
